


Medium Black Coffee

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, POV Alternating, Slow Burn, Swearing, sasukes just like :/ guess this guy exists, thats right were doing all the tropes for one story babey, to be more accurate naruto considers them enemies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21554071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gripping the counter, he sighed, trying to summon his customer service voice. As usual with Sasuke, he just couldn’t bring himself to put on that stupid smile and too-polite voice.“Okay, Sasuke, what do you want?” Naruto finally turned to face him, leaning against the counter.“Medium coffee, black.”“We don’t have medium, bastard, you know that. Do you just want the grande again?”“What’s grande?”“You know, I’ve had my suspicions, but now I know you’re just fucking with me.”ORNaruto has an after-school job at Starbucks and Sasuke always comes in just before closing.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	Medium Black Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Listen bro this is my first fic, I legally have to do all these tropes.

Naruto was not a particularly great barista, but he knew enough to get by working at the local Starbucks. Maybe someday he would try and learn more about junk like espresso and… frothing milk? To be completely honest, though, this was just something to get by. He would much rather have a job that’s flashy or at least made more money- like CEO of some big business or president.

Whatever though, that would happen when it happens. Right now, he just had to worry about paying rent.

For the most part, he enjoyed his job. Making some of the more complicated drinks was especially fun, even if he wasn’t as good at it as he probably should have been by now. However, what he most definitely did _not_ enjoy was when his classmates came in. Especially one _particular_ classmate.

Sasuke Uchiha.

He always came in five minutes before closing and ordered the same thing- just a grande black coffee, which Naruto was thankful for in a weird way. It still sucked he had to complete an order that soon before closing, but at least it wasn’t that complicated. Like at all. In fact, why didn’t the asshole just make it at home?

Of course, tonight was no different. Five minutes before closing, the bells over the door chimed and the sound of sandals against tile let Naruto know exactly who it was without even having to turn around.

Gripping the counter, he sighed, trying to summon his customer service voice. As usual with Sasuke, he just couldn’t bring himself to put on that stupid smile and too-polite voice.

“Okay, Sasuke, what do you want?” Naruto finally turned to face him, leaning against the counter.

“Medium coffee, black.”

“We don’t have medium, bastard, you know that. Do you just want the grande again?”

“What’s grande?”

“You know, I’ve had my suspicions, but now I _know_ you’re just fucking with me.”

Sasuke paused. Aha! So he was right, this guy’s been toying with him for the entire school year. Why? Was he secretly rich and just wanted to rub it in? Did he just want to see Naruto answer all his stupid questions and do his stupid bidding? The very idea was enough to make him so mad, he could lean over the counter and strangle Sasuke right there. It was worth the jail time, dreams of being a CEO be damned.

Naruto was dangerously close to following through with that thought, or at least yelling at him, but then he stopped. Sasuke had the faintest smile, if you could call it that, and he shrugged.

“Grande black coffee, you know my name.” He slid some money on the counter and went to sit at one of the many empty chairs, pulling out his phone.

What the hell?

“Hey, don’t you want your change?” Naruto asked, already pulling out the appropriate amount.

“No, go ahead and keep it.” He didn’t even look up from his phone. This aligned perfectly with Naruto’s whole secretly rich idea. The tip was more than the price of the damn coffee.

“Alright. Er, thanks.”

The rest of the order was finished in silence, not that it took very long. After it was done and Naruto called his name, Sasuke took his coffee and left in silence. What a weirdo. Whatever, though, at least the night was over.

After cleaning the equipment and doing a once over with the mop, Naruto finally grabbed his bag and locked the door behind him. He didn’t mind closing, but he would be lying if he said being out alone so late wasn’t scary. Unlocking his bike was the worst part. It just felt so vulnerable to be under the streetlights while anyone could be lurking just inside the shadows.

That’s why Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin when someone spoke to him.

_From the shadows._

“Nice bike. You know it’s almost winter, though, right?”

Naruto whipped around to face the speaker, heart racing.

“Sasuke, what the hell are you doing, you stalker?” The hair on his neck was still standing on edge from the scare, but now he was more irritated than worried. _Seriously, what is with this guy?_

“I live right here, I just needed to take the trash out.” Sure enough, he held a couple bags in one hand and his coffee in the other, using the coffee hand to vaguely gesture to the building behind him. Naruto relaxed a little.

“Yeah, well, you should really give a guy a warning before you go on and give him a heart attack. I could’ve taken you out, you know! Fight and flight and all that.” He tried to play it cool, waving his hand in a nonchalant way.

“It’s fight OR flight.”

Geez, what a know it all. At least he knew why Sasuke always came in now. Plus, judging by the apartment complex, he wasn’t rich and smug either. Still, he gave Naruto the creeps. Who drinks coffee so late anyway? Or brings out the trash in the middle of the night? WHY did the girls in their school fall all over him?

“Whatever, you knew what I meant.” He finished unlocking his bike quickly. Hopefully he’d be able to leave before he had to keep this weird, and quite frankly awkward conversation going any longer.

Finally, he pedaled away. Neither said goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, this is my first fic so constructive criticism, tips, and requests are accepted!  
> Also, sorry this first chapter is so short, the next one will definitely be longer, I'm just trying to get used to writing :')


End file.
